


Stars in Their Multitudes

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-28
Updated: 2005-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir could not see his star now--perhaps he would find a new guiding star on this quest.





	Stars in Their Multitudes

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Astronomy" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). [](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/profile)[just_ann_now](https://just-ann-now.livejournal.com/), any guesses *why* he left the map in Edoras? *snicker*

Boromir frowned--with the cloud cover, he couldn't see the stars, and as he'd foolishly left his map in Edoras, the stars were his only guide to Rivendell. What he needed was a Ranger. No, what he needed was his brother. Faramir could find his way anywhere, knew all the stars and their stories. What he wouldn't give to hear that voice, telling him again the story of the Hunter, "your guiding star, Boromir."

He could not see his star now--perhaps he would find a new guiding star on this quest. Then, he could tell Faramir a new star-story.


End file.
